


It's Our Life

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Test Tube Dragon Spawn and Demi Gods
Genre: F/M, M/M, ttdsdg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kids of the Gundam Pilots no longer need to fight, and decide to help to rebuild that that was destroyed a concert is had, and they celebrate them who live, and who died for the ability to end this war. a soft re write of Jon Bon Jovi's It's my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Life

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of TTDSDG and I think it is just nice to have the kids sing and play with each other. It is just a nice little dribble that I had to write down as it plays through my head EVERY time I heard this song.

Dulcee danced around the green room nervous this is the first time she would be taking a stage to sing. Laio, her loving Chinese boyfriend sat off to the side smiling at her trying to calm her for the hundredth time. “Airen, it is okay, your lovely, and you sound wonderful!” He spoke softly wrapping his arms around her waist, her violin sitting off to the side forgotten about. She could hear the Maxwell clan laugh and joke around as they continued to warm up and stretch. 

“Why did I agree to this?” She asked softly to the man holding her, there wedding rings glittering in the light of the green room. 

“Because it is cool!” Fran piped in as she sat taking photos with Shen. Her sister and her uncle’s were about to take the stage and perform for the first time for more people than her over large family. The Maganac Corps were happily playing security for the event. Relena and Quatre beamed as they began to get ready to take the stage to introduce the kids. 

It was to be a short concert they were only doing this just to show the world that the Gundam Pilots were human as well. So many thought them all dead, so many thought they would no longer be around to protect the world and the colonies if another CLC appeared. 

As the lights dimmed in the arena Relena, and Quatre took the stage smiling and waving to the people as they did so. “THANK YOU!” Quatre screamed to many who were calling to him from the audience. So many people were here to support his children, his nieces and nephews and the re build of that that was destroyed. Relena picked up microphone and tapped it gently checking if it was on. 

Quatre mimicked the action on another microphone that would be handed to his daughter. “We thank you all!” He called out as the cheers went rampant through the arena. 

“Because of all of you we are able to rebuild many buildings that were destroyed in this war!” Relena danced on the spot as she felt like a child again. 

Quatre giggled at the feeling they all truly felt. It was nice to feel young again. “So without Further ADO we would like to welcome TEST TUBES DRAGON SPAWN AND THE DEMI GODS!” What a cute name for this group. Dulcee, Lian, and Laio, then the Maxwell brood all represented in this title. Both of them put the microphones back in there stands before they moved off of the stage Dulcee was the first out into the spotlight, her outfit jingled as she dance around playing her violin, the coins on her hips jingling along with the melody she was playing as she danced. 

The crowd was going wild as the test tube part of the group played her melody, the others raking the stage in the darkness as everyone’s eyes were on the blond girl that hard grace of her fathers. The last note rang out over the audience as she came to stand front and center on the stage. Her violin now sitting on a stand by the microphone and Matthew Maxwell started the drum beat, Peter Maxwell and the patriarch of the Demi Gods picked up the melody with their guitars. Lian chimed in on the keyboard off to the side as her brother took up behind the laptop on the other side of the stage from her, making a weird Dragon Spawn book marks for the others.

Lights continued to flash all around them as Liao worked his magic on the keyboard and the next song continued on it was just melodic no words, a way to introduce the others to the people in the audience and a way to allow them all to settle down from there load chanting and cheering they all did. 

Soon the music changed again and Dulcee belted out the lyrics as Liao started up the large display screen images from around the world and the buildings that they were building from this concert showed on the screen. The sets moved and flowed for the next hour, all of the pilots having fun as images from the battles played over the screens. All the music they played was up lifting and energetic. 

“Thank you all!” Lian called out over her microphone as they started to wind down for the night. “Just one more song for you all tonight!” 

The images changed from those of the wars, of the battles, of the people they fight for to that of their parents from when they were pilots themselves, from now. Dulcee’s voice was emotional as the music changed.

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed 

Duo and Hilde’s wedding images came up on the screen, the one that she had to save when the house on L2 was destroyed. 

I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud

Dulcee’s fingers flew over the strings of her violin as the circus showed on the screen, her aunt and father in there green and gold outfits as a video of her aunt throwing a knife at her father and it hitting the board beside his head. 

It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever 

Zech’s image showed on to the screen standing next to his wife in there Oz uniforms before it warped into the image of them now holding their son between them. Eyes started to moisten as tears rolled down cheeks from the audience, they knew they were seeing the lives of the people who fought for them. 

I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life) 

The image on the screen turned to one of the many friends they lost it dimmed into a grey and white image from the bright colour of the others. 

My heart is like an open highway   
Like Heero said   
I did it my way 

An image of Heero came up holding his daughter, his first born and the smile on his face was evident. People cheered as the screen moved to the next image, one that moved with the lyrics.  
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life 

The screen showed Sam and Jill’s first kiss at the wedding as husband and wife. The arena erupted in cheers.

This is for the ones who stood their ground   
For Quatre and Trowa who never backed down   
Quatre wondered how she got her hands on that image, he had no clue that someone had caught a picture of Trowa and him playing in the music room at his place that day in the desert, that was the day they fell in love with each other. “Rashid!” he spoke softly shaking his head as Dulcee just continued on with the song happily.

Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks   
An image of Relena flashed over the screen, she was dressed in her regal outfits as she was speaking to a board of politicians. She knew that day, that was the day that she grew up, or at least it felt like that was the day.

 

It's my life   
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
The images continued to move and warp with the song. The next image was of the Twins being chased by the dragon himself as his wife laughed behind them in the garden. This was the day they were trying to get a family picture for the wall and it was Lian who kicked her brother knocking him into the small hot spring in the yard. Of course Liao pulled her in at the same time soaking the man who chased them. The photographer took a few photos of it as it happened. He actually cherished that image of the kids. 

My heart is like an open highway   
Like Duo said   
I did it my way 

Duo was on the screen again between his two sons in front of a set of kneeling Gundams, the ones that fought for the freedom that they are now enjoying. 

I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life 

An image of Lady Une came onto the screen, and started the fade to grey scale again, another lost member of the family that was built. 

Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down 

An image of Nori, Tane and Relena came on screen. One that was taken just a few hours before the show by none other than the youngest member of the Dragon clan! Shen was smiling at himself as he watched the new image come on the screen.

It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
The Maganac Corps played to the screen, the little video clip of one of the many celebrations they would host when they found any reason to party. The cheer’s from the corp’s themselves was deafening.

I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway 

A video clip of a platinum blond and the dark haired Peter came on screen as they flew down the highway on their motorcycles. It was another image that Shen captured. He was turning into a bright little photographer. Everyone knew Fran had a hand in it. 

Like Wufei said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive 

Another image of Wufei holding the blond child in his arms after getting him back. Shen and Wufei dimmed into a few images of the weddings, the babies, the men and women they were and the Gundam suits that now hosted many battle scars from there fighting. 

It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life) 

The pictures changed from stills to another video of the green room. It was one that was caught again as they all got ready for this concert. The laughing could be felt if it wasn’t necessarily heard. The couples were sharing moments, and those who were not a part of the concert came and gave praise and words of luck. The Camera turned to show Fran sitting there drawing before she smiled to it, and then it turned on Shen who decided the lenses needed to be cleaned. The shot up his nose was funny, and Shen hopped his brother would have taken it out, but no there it was!

My heart is like an open highway   
Like Zechs said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

The final image on the large screen was that of the Gundams, the pilots of them stood in front of the image on the stage, all of them were there to gain the cheers from the crowd. The war was over currently, the Gundams in storage, and the pilots trying to move on with life and enjoy the short peace they have. 

The music had stopped and they all took a bow to the cheers. Soon the lights were off and they all moved to the green room, the cheers and cat calls still being heard from the arena where people didn’t want to leave they wanted more of the pilots. 

In the green room the party continued on as the others decided now was a nice time to chill and enjoy the end of the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
